swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Bushranger
Elven Bushranger: (Incidental, Thrassian 2 transformed into Elf 4) WORK IN PROGRESS Prime Requisite: INT, DEX. Requirements: INT 9, DEX 9. Hit Dice: d6 Maximum Level: 8 Weapons and Armor: All ranged weapons, all two handed weapons. All armor up to and including leather. Bushrangers can fight using two-handed weapons, but not with a weapon in each hand or with shields. Racial Features: * Attunement to Nature: All elves gain a +1 bonus to surprise rolls when in the wilderness. * Elf Tongues: All elves speak four bonus languages: Elf, Gnoll, Hobgoblin, and Orc. * Keen Eyes: All elves detect hidden and secret doors with a proficiency throw of 8+ on 1d20 when actively searching, or 14+ on casual inspection. * Connection to Nature: All elves are unaffected by the paralysis ghouls can inflict, and gain a +1 bonus on saving throws versus Petrification/Paralysis and Spells. (this has already been factored into the saving throw table below) * Animal Friendship: Whenever elves build fastnesses, all ordinary animals within 5 miles of the stronghold become kind and helpful to the elves. Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave - '''Bushrangers get one cleave attempt every other level per round. * '''1st Level: Hear Noises '''The bushranger can hear noises as a thief of his class level. * '''1st Level: Animal Reflexes The bushranger gains a +1 bonus on surprise rolls and initiative rolls in combat. * 1st Level: Exploration Parties guided by the bushranger gain significant advantages on wilderness adventures. Any time the bushranger’s party is in country familiar to the explorer, they get a +4 bonus on proficiency throws to avoid getting lost. * 1st Level: Savage Resilience '''When the bushranger is required to consult the Mortal Wounds table, the player may roll twice and choose the preferred result to apply. The bushranger also subtracts his class level from the number of days of bed rest required to recover. * '''1st Level: Speak with Animals The bushranger can speak with animals (as the spell) at will. * 1st Level: Beast Friendship The bushranger is well-schooled in the natural world. He can identify plants and fauna with a proficiency throw of 11+, and understands the subtle body language and moods of birds and beasts (though they may not understand the character). He gains +2 to all reaction rolls when encountering normal animals, and can take animals as henchmen. If the character has this proficiency and the friends of birds and beasts class power, he can identify plants and fauna with a throw of 7+ and can take one more henchman than his Charisma would otherwise permit, as long as at least one is an animal. * 5th Level: Conduct Magical Research, Scribe Scrolls, '''and '''Brew Potions. Arcane Spell Progression Elven Bushranger Attack and Saving Throw Progression 'Elven Bushranger Class Proficiency List '(select one at 1st, 4th and 8th levels) STILL TO REVISE, 34 total. Acrobatics, Alchemy, Alertness, Ambushing, Animal Husbandry (G), Animal Training (G), Arcane Dabbling, Berserkergang, Blind Fighting, Climbing, Combat Reflexes, Command, Eavesdropping, Fighting Style:All, Illusion Resistance, Land Surveying, Mountaineering, Precise Shooting, Prophecy, Running, Skirmishing, Survival, Wakefulness.